


记得（你会）死去

by AccioHelena



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioHelena/pseuds/AccioHelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我在这多久了？”威尔问道，却又发觉这无关紧要，便摇了摇手让她不用回答。“嘿，我的名字是威尔•格兰厄姆——我不知道发生了什么，不过你得给我的搭档打个电话。”<br/>“我会叫医生来的。”她说道，声线甜美低沉，这是所有训练有素的医务人员在对待Omega们时都会用的声音。<br/>威尔想张嘴告诉他不需要，他想告诉她他感觉很好，而且如果她愿意听的话，他可以半小时就出院。他抓住一旁的安全杆让自己站起来，虽然这动作让他有点儿晕晕乎乎的。然而他注意到的是视线外的另一样东西。病床上挂着的一块白板——W.格兰厄姆-莱克特，Omega, 男性，血型B+——像是物理爆炸一样冲击着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 光阴似箭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember (that you are) to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035093) by [13empress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13empress/pseuds/13empress). 



远处传来的啼哭声流淌进威尔•格兰厄姆混乱的意识里。他的意识一把拽住这声音，把它自己给拽回了知觉。他平静地注意着这声音，仿佛那只是某个远方鲸鱼的叫声似的。他迷惘地颤颤巍巍吸进一口气，这才伴随着一阵阵的剧痛逐渐感觉到了自己的身体。他立马就知道了自己这是在医院里，但他想不起来缘由。不过应该不会严重；威尔挪了挪身子，他觉得比起受伤，更觉得口渴些，他的身体也很僵硬。而且，他身上也没附着什么仪器。

威尔在湿漉漉的脸上抹了一把，坐起身来打量起四周。这儿似乎不是本地医院Omega常用的那种病房。他本在犹豫要不要叫护士过来，可就在这时，有人走了进来。门口的灯随着那人走进亮了起来，是个护士，身上新鲜松脆的柠檬味显示着她是个单身Omega.

“你还好吗？”她轻柔地问道，脸上的不确定令威尔想要让她安心。

他点了点头。“现在几点？”

“早上刚过五点。”她打开阅读灯。

“我在这多久了？”威尔问道，却又发觉这无关紧要，便摇了摇手让她不用回答。“嘿，我的名字是威尔•格兰厄姆——我不知道发生了什么，不过你得给我的搭档打个电话。”

他要不要也个打电话给戴丽亚小姐呢？不，也没有严重到这个程度，他每天出门上班她都那么担心，所以既然他现在显得一切都好，那就没必要打电话让她更担心了。他又不由疑惑自己为什么不记得是怎么进医院的了，不过或许他很快就能想起来的。

“我会打给你伴侣的。”她说道。

“我没有伴侣，”威尔告诉她，被她的推测弄得有些恼火。他把毯子扔到一边，腿晃下床，这样他就能背对着她了。在这事上他不想被她管。地上有双拖鞋正等着他，以医院的标准来说这拖鞋好像太好了些。他对着它眨了眨眼，思维一时被拖鞋的外表给打断了。“我是新奥尔良警察局的工作人员，我的搭档是维克•海思恩。她在我的紧急联系人列表里——你得打电话给她。”

一般只要他要求过，护士们都会打电话给海思恩，除了有几个特别固执的一听他是单身，就要打电话给他的父亲。想到这，威尔在心中轻哼一声。倒不是那老人不来找他——他总是来，但他来得越少越好。

“我会叫医生来的。”她说道，声线甜美低沉，这是所有训练有素的医务人员在对待Omega们时都会用的声音。

威尔想张嘴告诉他不需要，他想告诉她他感觉很好，而且如果她愿意听的话，他可以半小时就出院。他抓住一旁的安全杆让自己站起来，虽然这动作让他有点儿晕晕乎乎的。然而他注意到的是视线外的另一样东西。病床上挂着的一块白板——W.格兰厄姆-莱克特，Omega, 男性，血型B+——像是物理爆炸一样冲击着他。

“早上好，威尔。我是马斯罗医生。你今早感觉如何？”

威尔把视线从他自己的名字上转到医生身上，感到视野周边都波动了起来。

“你知道今天是几号吗？”这是个中年Beta, 长着一副东欧的脸孔，似乎正逐渐秃顶。他说话的方式仿佛是在安抚一个迷路的人。如果是其他任何时候，威尔肯定都会被他弄得很恼火。但这一回，他知道这或许意味着什么。

“呃，今天是周二或周三，我猜——除非我昏迷了更长时间。”

昨天是周一，他把咖啡溅到了裤子上，所以他不得不换上了一条紧得有些不舒服的裤子——海思恩最喜欢拿他穿着这裤子从后面看起来的样子开玩笑，他一直想着要换条新的，可好不容易撑过这天，他又把这事忘在了脑后。

“日期呢？”

“八月，5号——不，6号或7号。”

医生点了点头，愉快地笑了笑。但威尔知道一切都不对，不对，不对了。他的意识告诉他，一切证据都指向一个不可能的答案——他完全感觉不到自己是从长时间的昏迷中醒来的。威尔还记得自己中午休息的时候从电台里听到以色列的枪击事件，还有股票又跌了的事。他的名字是——或者至少应该是威尔•格兰厄姆。

“我在哪里？”

“巴尔的摩，”医生简明扼要地答道，略过了他首要的疑虑。

威尔点点头，又回答了接下来的数个问题，就好像在一座陌生的城市里醒来、自己的名字还被改了是件寻常事似的。医生似乎为他平稳的情绪松了口气，走的时候还保证了他过一两个小时会再来确认他的情况的。护士回来的时候则端着个托盘，上面有果汁、水和一个金枪鱼三明治。  
“早餐得等到7点，”她微笑道，“我怕你饿了。”

他含含糊糊地说了声谢谢，挪到窗边的小餐桌前。护士拉开了窗帘。外头有些光秃秃的树，在连夜的雨水下显得湿漉漉的。再来就是宽广的马路边一些毫无特色的商业楼房。威尔盯着乌云密布的地平线，一幢楼都没认出来。

“我会通知你的伴侣的，”她知会道，把一件长袍披在他的肩头，好像怕碰到他一样。她缺乏经验，而且担心他担心得过了头；再这么下去她会劳累过度的；她确实不适合当护士。威尔当然不会告诉她任何一点。“他会想知道你醒了的。”

他的胃扭了起来。

“不，”威尔躲开她的视线，转而盯着一旁矿泉水上的商标。他口干舌燥，可这不是水就能解决的。“我想打个电话。”

“请，”他又礼貌地加了一句，因为他发觉她正犹豫不决。

“现在时间还很早。”

“求你了，”他重复道，声音坚定，却又稍稍有些让步，仿佛情感已经淹没了他一般；威尔可以假装自己是个柔弱迷茫的Omega, 要是这样他就能打电话的话。他得和自己认识的人通话。他得知道这一切到底是怎么回事。

女孩冲他微笑了笑，那双蓝色的眼睛后面藏着同情的色彩。她走过去拿起了电话。

————————

虽然时间还很早，威尔还是直接打给了自己的父亲，他一边希望对方接起电话，一边又希望着对方不接。结果根本打不通。他们周末刚有过一次乏味的对话，所以威尔在发现电话是空号时不由感激地挂下了电话。现在，他根本不知道那男人上哪去了。究竟过去了多长时间？几周？几个月？还是更久？

一旁的嵌入式餐橱上摆着个简洁的玻璃花瓶，里面有束非常漂亮的花朵。这东西显得既神秘又吓人；它根本不像买给同事或者朋友的礼物。

威尔从自动饮水口里喝了些水，又小口小口灌下了一大杯很浓的甜茶。这茶是一个叫杰西卡的年轻护士给他送来的，她说这病房晚上由她执勤。她还说他现在是在巴尔的摩关爱医院的Omega专用科里，他的主治医师是以前在约翰•霍普金斯大学做过咨询师的沃恩医生；还有显然正和FBI一起工作的布鲁姆医生。这组合很奇特。威尔没问他自己的诊断结果，也没问是什么让他这么幸运能得到特殊治疗。

终于到了正常时间时，他又试着打了通电话给哈里斯警官，他虽不是专业的导师，却指导过区里每个Omega警员。这回电话终于通了，但只交谈了几句，威尔就发现接电话的是位英语说得很差的女士，而且她根本不知道哈里斯其人。威尔终于开始严肃地考虑起长期昏迷这码事。他打开墙上的电视，茫然地盯着画面，上面正放到为了纪念加拿大一年前的几起枪击事件，一座纪念碑就要在今天揭晓真面目。

他拨通了下一个电话，根本没期待能接得通。所以电话第三声就被接起时，他吓得差点把听筒摔在了地上。

“你好，这里是劳利之家，”对面是个低沉的女声，哪怕透过小小的无线听筒，那声音也显得十分浑厚。

“戴丽亚小姐？”

“不，抱歉亲爱的，我是安吉拉。我姑姑两年前就去世了。”暂停了一瞬，对面只传来水壶烧开的哨声。接着那声音便消去了，大概是因为她刚把水壶拿下了炉子。“我能问问您是哪位吗？”

威尔深吸了口气，电话的塑料在他握紧的手下嘎吱作响。他最后的记忆是在周一。他错过了早餐——从弥漫在廊间的气味判断，那是用剩饭、甜椒和洋葱重新烹调的米饭。他还能闻到那阵气味。

“您好？”

他松了松手中的电话。“我是威尔•格兰厄姆。”

“威尔•格兰厄姆，”她的声音变得热情了些，“我记得你，你的头发很漂亮。”

威尔在吐息下轻笑了声，颤抖的手抚过自己的头发。他那乱糟糟的卷发要比上一次他不自觉地抚摸过自己的头发时短多了。

“你的医生怎么样？”她问道，“从我上次见到你算起，天啊，已经过了十多年了。”

“哦，”他逐渐紧张起来，吞咽了一下，“是啊，很好。”

这肯定是个错误回答，因为她问道：“一切都好吗？”

“很好，”他重复道，强迫自己对着听筒微笑。

戴丽亚小姐死了。他在巴尔的摩，而且根本不知道自己到底为什么会在这儿。他以前从没约过一次会，可现在他却有了伴侣。他记得的最后一件事是自己回家把被咖啡弄脏的牛仔裤丢去洗后，吃了盘从烤箱里拿出干巴巴的烤土豆和咖喱饭，然后又把洗过的衣服丢进干衣机。之后他便上床睡了觉，第二天，星期二早上，他大概是起床去上了班。

“威尔，我或许不像我姑姑那么了解你，”她的声音冷淡而平稳，但威尔知道她是担心自己的，而且他也很抱歉自己让对方担心了。“但在劳利，我们会照顾好自己人的。你星期四早上7点突然给我打了通电话，而且……”

“今天的日期是多少？”

“抱歉？”

“日期，”威尔清了清嗓子，觉得自己很蠢。“年份，今年是哪一年？”

对面暂停了一瞬，但她还是回答了。她的声音冷静而平稳，仿佛是在对着节拍器背诵。

“今天是2015年10月22日。”

威尔吸进一口气，突然狂飙的肾上腺素让他想要崩溃地抓住自己的头发，把听筒往墙上摔。他咽下了这股冲动。

“你觉得今天是几号？”

他闭上眼睛，突然觉得累极了。“我得挂了，抱歉，”他说道，对方还在说着他有事可以尽管联系，可他挂下了电话。

————————

威尔茫然地盯着窗外，直到晨班开始。玛雅进来做了自我介绍，她的皮肤很黑，微笑时牙齿很白，非常自信。她今年四十多岁，有孩子，而且至少有两个；她闻起来很成熟，就好像微微发酵过的苹果皮，是那种受过良好教育的Omega的气味。不像他的晚班护士，玛雅总是直接叫他的名字，好像他们是多年的老朋友似的。她从员工间给他带来质量不错的咖啡，还给他带了块干净毛巾，这样他就能早上洗澡了。相比起总是紧张地忙来忙去的杰西卡，他更喜欢她，不过他有种她的友好只是假装出来的感觉。

海因斯医生来时向他解释了他的病情，他是得了一种同时顺行及逆行的失忆症，源头是一场车祸，以及他之前就有的神经性损伤。威尔不由得郁闷地想到自己也许之前就和这位医生有过同样的对话。这就好像是倒过来的土拔鼠日——所有人都知道时间在继续，除了他自己。

她递给他他自己的钱包，然后一脸期待地看着他。那是个很漂亮的皮钱包，威尔把它打了开来，盯着里头写着FBI学院的ID卡。他的震惊只持续了一秒，因为他完全可以想见自己辞去现场工作，在FBI教书的样子。他能认出这就是他有过的生活，除了那张照片。他总返回来看那张照片。从这张脸上，没人能认出他已经接近四十了。还有他的头发，剪得短短的，看起来实用性大于装饰性，却又长得足够往后梳。这不是他自己会选的发型——他更喜欢用刘海把后头给藏起来——所以他只能猜这是他的Alpha，那个在ID卡的紧急联系人一栏里显示为H.莱克特的男人，喜欢的发型。

“你觉得你今天能见客人吗？”她小心地顿了顿，“你的伴侣，他想过来看看你，但他不想让你难过。”

像上次那样，她没说。

威尔挑起一根眉毛。他想知道上次发生了些什么。

至少肯定会很有趣的，毕竟这是他自己选的Alpha.

昨天威尔还是个住在劳利之家里单身了24年的Omega, 那时他总被海思恩调笑说是“处子金库”——虽然不少租客都守了寡或离了婚，虽然没人愿意提起那些Omega们——他总是孤身一人，可想得到他初次约会的人却排到了十二月份。他一直在找机会躲开戴丽亚小姐的日常谈话，她总说那里面肯定有一个是他的真命天子。她一定是成功了，威尔想，因为他今年三十八岁，而且大概还真的找到了个他不想谋杀的伴侣。

海因斯医生对着他无声的同意点了点头，回去打电话了。

威尔继续检查起了钱包，他找到了一张驾驶证，那长相介于他内心中的自己和ID卡上又酷又职业的形象之间。在这张照片上，他的脸颊上染着健康的粉色，还有着一种只有非常富有的人才拥有的整洁感。钱包里还有一张有机食品超市的会员卡，一张褪色的小票，是某家日式料理餐馆的，上头的金额吓得他寒毛倒竖。除此之外，他还找到了三张信用卡，一张银行卡，还有一张磨损得很厉害的图书证。这些他看不出什么有用的信息来，所以他把它们又都胡乱塞了回去。哪儿都找不到照片，他本来觉得很奇怪，但玛雅之前给他看了现在的手机。比起他当年的时候，现代手机的技术似乎突飞猛进，所以他猜他大概在自己搞不懂的那种设备里还有个图片库。

威尔洗了个澡，强迫自己不要在身上的那些伤痕上停留太久。他左肩上有一道伤痕，右前臂上有个愈合了的弹孔，腹上还有一道手术般精准的的伤口，一直延伸到他的肚脐。最后那道伤口让他生理性地感到反胃，但他还是忽略了那道伤。他不想让自己的思绪过分停留在这上头。

威尔刚在窗边坐定，海因斯医生便带进了一位信步迈进房间的Alpha. 威尔僵在了原地，他注视着男人那双崭新的皮鞋；他Omega的感官哼哼着Alpha，可他的意识却低吟着危险。

“威尔，”海因斯医生说道。

“不要紧的，苏珊娜，”Alpha说道。让威尔惊讶的是，她居然就这么离开了房间。

那Alpha个子很高，肩上带着一股强势的气场。他有着浅棕色的头发，其间间或夹杂着些许灰色。他举止优雅，对服装的品味则十分奢侈。威尔略过了他的脸，他有点儿被自己伴侣的年龄吓到——虽然他不该这么惊讶，因为他自己也已经38岁了。他辨识出了对方的气味，一阵火辣辣、乃至烟雾弥漫的气息，让他身体深处的某种东西破茧而出，在他喉咙后盘桓不去。然而医院的空调系统瞬间便将空气中的信息素一扫而光。

“嗨，”他清了清嗓子，在这……证据的面前，他突然不确定了起来。

“你好，威尔。”

有那么一瞬间，男人只是盯着他，眼神柔和，可却面无表情。不管这位Alpha感觉到了什么、正想着什么，他都将一切藏到了那副公事化的面具之后。他在Will的桌边坐了下来。

威尔很感激这种自我控制——如果对方是个心烦意乱的陌生人，还说自己是他的Alpha, 那他就真的不知该怎么办了。

“你能记得多少？”

如果他想的话，他或许可以看透一切。证据像是提示卡片一样摆在他面前的桌上（私人病房，漂亮的花束，腹部那割痕整洁的伤疤，诸如拖鞋和长袍一类的小安慰，神秘的欧洲口音，昂贵的鞋子，灵活的双手），只等着他翻阅。威尔把玩着卡片边缘，却不敢瞄哪怕一眼。他仍想着或许第二天他又会忘记这一切——今年是哪一年，戴丽亚小姐的去世，事故，医院，杰西卡，玛雅，海因斯医生，还有H.莱克特。

“布什还是总统。”他答道。

男人的嘴唇弯了弯，但痕迹很快又消失了。“我们得在你的常识这方面努些力了，不过你依然还有希望。”

威尔咧嘴笑了笑，他们在开他脑子坏了的玩笑，这叫他暗暗被逗乐了。他盯着男人的领带。Alpha穿着剪裁的三件套西装，颜色是庄重的木炭色，一边的手臂上整齐地搭着件长外套。关于他的一切都太过整洁有序，所以那微微斜了些的领带简直是跳到了他眼前。威尔感到有些困惑，因为像H.莱克特这样的人肯定不会让自己的领带斜成这样。接着他又有些愧疚，因为显然这男人丢下了手边的一切工作，一接到电话就赶紧赶了过来。

“汉尼拔•莱克特，”Alpha从桌对面伸过来一只手，仿佛这一切都平常不过。

这比他想象的还要糟——他早就想到H.莱克特大概会是个很老派的名字，比如海斯顿或者霍雷肖那样的。但是汉尼拔？

威尔把手从桌边挪开，他努力抵挡住先在衬衫上擦擦手的冲动，这才把手伸了过去。Alpha并没有回握，而是捉住他的手，慢慢地放到他的唇边。那声听得见的吐息触碰到了他的皮肤，性感得几乎有些下流。

威尔一口气卡在了喉咙间。他尴尬地发现自己是真的噎住了，可汉尼拔•莱克特却没有发觉，只是闭着眼睛恭敬地嗅闻着他的腕和手掌。威尔忽然能够回想起那么一瞬的记忆，那是这男人站在他的身后，嘴唇和鼻子压在他的肩上，嗅闻着他，将他吞喝入肚，又在某些奇怪的、可怕的无人区上僵住，挣扎在欲望和侵犯之间。他想知道这个Alpha有几次被允许进来探望他，又有几次失望地离开。

“原谅我，”Alpha说道，过了一阵才放开威尔的手，目光小心地挪开。“你每次清醒的时候，我都希望你能……”

我希望你能回到我身边。

有那么一秒钟，威尔只是看着他。那双薄唇上闪烁着自嘲的困惑。在那柔和的眼里，他的瞳孔放大得让威尔只能看见一片黑暗。汉尼拔•莱克特并不能算得上是那种古典式的英俊，可威尔却能看见他的吸引力在哪儿；至少他不无趣，这一点他可以肯定。

像是爆炸的礼花一样，这些印象在他的身旁四处散落开来——强烈的完美主义；过分的自制力；强壮的身体；强大的心理适应力；情绪上故意的疏远，可这疏远又显得十分软弱；一个矛盾的男人；一个残暴的、内心装着文艺复兴的男人；耽於酒色，又有着坚韧的自控能力；看上去是个学者，其后却藏着头掠食动物。汉尼拔•莱克特全副武装，可在他背后，那一片软弱的部分——那被脊椎骨包围着的神经系统、那Alpha的本能，构成了他的那大部分——却朝着他的爱人，他最大的弱点，他的……

威尔端起已经只剩一半的橙汁喝了起来，不是为了口渴，而是为了让自己分心。

“你吃过早餐了吗？”莱克特站起身来，把一个用帆布做的餐袋放在他面前。威尔之前都没注意到那餐袋。

威尔摇摇头，他不敢信任自己的声音。只是想想吃金枪鱼三明治这回事对他来说就已经是酷刑了，再者，医院的餐饮也还没送来早餐。他想知道像这样昂贵的地方到底会给病人送些什么餐点。病房里好像是有份可以用来点餐的菜单，不过威尔根本没填。

Alpha愉悦地微微一笑，继续打开他的餐袋。威尔盯着桌上的盘子，里头有一种看上去是米做的馅饼，还有配着香肠和胡椒的煎蛋卷。这种食物很安慰人，是他在每周四休假日能好好做下来吃个早餐时，会拿来纵容自己的那种。汉尼拔•莱克特从保温瓶里给两人各倒了些咖啡，把外套挂好、又脱下夹克，这才重新坐回到座位上。他的动作很快，看起来仿佛是很熟悉这房间。威尔盯着对方把一套银质餐具摆在他面前的加厚纸餐巾上，不由感到沮丧。先不提他忘掉的那13年——他究竟多少次从这房间里醒来，知道自己遭遇了车祸，又知道了自己曾经是FBI学院的教师呢？他的眼睛灼烧起来，让他不由得眨眨眼。

“我还没忘，”Alpha告诉他，仿佛每周四给威尔带早餐是件稀松平常的事。

“这是你做的吗？”

汉尼拔•莱克特带着那种洋洋自得的Alpha的愉悦微笑起来，然后才开始吃早餐。威尔过了一会儿才开始吃，在发觉那种持续的冷淡后，他便把犹豫抛到了一边。

所有东西都很好吃——香肠清香多汁，辣得恰到好处，刺激着他的舌头和眼睛。蛋柔软蓬松，馅饼则香脆得足以像鸡蛋壳一样碎裂——而且，这些食物都明显是被带着感情做出来的（他肯定住得很近，他的意识耳语道，食物还是温热的）。威尔立马爱上了咖啡，因为这咖啡又黑又浓，余香芬芳，和他平常喝的那种注水的、会留下酸味的咖啡比起来，简直是天壤之别。

“很好吃。”

莱克特的目光在他身上逗留了一阵，最终才挪开。“通常到这个时候，你便开始试探我了。”

威尔并不是故意要让自己听上去那么愤愤，但他的声音还是变成了那样。“抱歉让你失望了。”

“不会的，”男人对着盘子微笑道，“这是你魅力的一部分——我从不能完全预料到你下一步会做什么。”

威尔看着男人，他空闲的那只手正随意地搭在他的咖啡杯上。有那么一瞬，他的思绪被对方回答里毫不掩饰的情感给打断了。不管他在车祸前对这Alpha的感情如何，汉尼拔•莱克特都一直相信自己和威尔的结合令他开心。Alpha显然已经对眼下的情形让步，而对威尔的残疾则是不屈不挠。经过被像小孩子一样管来管去的一早上后，如今的场景可真让他神清气爽。

他把一块米饼切成两半，盯着湿润的那一边——是烤出来的，他发觉出，而不是炸出来的。“车祸是什么时候的事？”

“六个月前。你出门兜风，好清清脑子。”

好吧，他现在后悔了。叉着食物的叉子停在了空中——他是不是刚开了个不合时宜的玩笑？

从Alpha低垂的眼中那一丁点儿愉快的闪光看来，他很抱歉，不过是的。

威尔赞赏地哼哼了一声，把不合时宜的大笑憋了回去，然后继续享用他的米饼。他找了个古怪的Alpha, 这人的幽默感和他自己的一样阴郁。他清了清嗓子，把偷笑声压了回去，因为说真的，这一点儿都不好笑。从他的余光看去，Alpha似乎很骄傲这个小玩笑，也很开心看到威尔的反应。

“我们是怎么相遇的？”

“这是个很老套的故事；我被叫去做一场传统式求爱的见证人，求爱者的爱人住在你的城市；我在酒店周围散了会步，而你当晚正巧在执勤。”

威尔试着想象当时的场景——他们的目光在街上交汇，然后两人开始聊天，互相说着哪儿的咖啡最好，接着开始不太认真地调情，最后约好下次再见。这听起来非常不像他自己，导致他根本没办法想象。

“你当时正在追一个抢劫犯，把他直接追上了马路，结果遇上了一起交通事故。你问人群中是否有医生，而我则自愿站了出来，后来又将你们俩一起送到医院。幸好，你们两个都只是轻微受伤，嫌疑人也被逮捕，让那值得纪念的一晚有了个令人满意的结局。”

这回听起来……倒是非常可信。这回他又有了新的线索：他的伴侣有医疗经验。威尔从身旁散落漂浮的丝带中扯出写着“外科医生”的那一条，然后把它钉到了想象中的板上。

“我答应你第二天晚上给你我的目击证明，所以那晚你便来我的宾馆见我。”

威尔吃完最后一口早餐，若有所思。是的，他是会去他的宾馆跟他见面，说不定是在宾馆楼下的吧台里，这样就算是举止得当了。他大概会把这事当做下班前的最后一件事；而这位Alpha肯定会请他吃晚餐，但威尔应该会拒绝他，因为这样做太不职业化了。

“我渴望你的陪伴，可你却很不情愿，”棕色的眼睛顽皮地挤了挤，“我不认为你当时多么喜欢我。我有些沮丧，但之后便发现你主要关心的是我的职业。”

“你是个外科医生，”威尔指出道，有些困惑。

“事实上，我们相遇时，我已经转移到了精神病学和精神疗法的领域中去。这就是为什么我的客户坚持要求我去见证他求婚仪式的缘由。”

威尔字面意义上地抵挡住了耸肩的诱惑，端起杯子喝下最后一口咖啡，这样他就什么都不用回答了。从Alpha脸上越来越深的笑容看来，他的演技可不怎么好。

“我不喜欢被心理分析。”

“是的，我知道，”Alpha的语调依旧轻快，还带着点儿调戏的味道，“我向你保证，我也没心理分析你。既然你不愿让我请你吃晚饭，我便邀请你去和我喝一杯，同时我也能回答问题。你同意了——接着就开始不停地点酒吧里最贵的威士忌。”

威尔哼了一声，不过倒也是，这听起来很像他。对于像汉尼拔•莱克特这样的人——简直是教科书般典型的摩登Alpha, 头发梳得整齐油亮，穿着西装，专横的自信，还有充满魅力的外表——他肯定会很享受煞煞这种人的锐气。

“我开始无耻地调情——而你却不为所动。最后，我问你为什么还没有伴侣。而你回答说，你不会把那个写进我的目击证明里的。”

当汉尼拔•莱克特——这人真是举止优雅得够可以，每时每刻都不自觉得坐得端端正正——宠爱地看了他一眼时，威尔只觉得一阵他根本不想要的红晕爬上了他的脖子和下颔。他不舒服地再一次去够自己的咖啡杯好冷静一下，可杯子已经空了。

“但光是那样可阻止不了我继续向你求爱。”

“那我肯定也试过了，”他在吐息之下嘟哝道。

汉尼拔•莱克特移开了视线，把这阵沉默运用得出神入化，好像他是在深深地忏悔似的。  
该死，威尔呼了口气。这真是宇宙间最大的讽刺，他这样一个消极的、攻击型人格的、惫懒的人，最后居然会落到演起诸如失忆或者黏人的伴侣这种肥皂剧的地步。

“我们第二个春天便结合了，我请你嫁给我，之后不久，你就搬来了巴尔的摩。”

求爱居然没持续多久？

不，威尔想着，把这张提示卡翻回背面。你干嘛想要这么长的求爱时间呢？汉尼拔•莱克特几乎是叫人讨厌地有钱，受过良好的教育，和人聊天时风趣幽默，而且说不定在面对威尔带刺的外壳时，还颇享受其间的挑战性——他们的幽默感都一样冷兮兮的。不，威尔觉得那段罗曼史大概跟暴风一样；等他反应过来了，他就会足够聪明地发现汉尼拔•莱克特比他想象的完美伴侣还要更好，然后便接受了对方的追求。

既然有这样的Alpha打开了他的大门，威尔又不蠢。

再者，威尔想要孩子。虽然他知道金钱买不来幸福，但那些Beta家庭出生的Omega们，或者是贫穷的家庭们，都会将力量强大的Alpha放到首位考虑。由于家庭抚育的不周全，他作为Omega的需要简直已经到了一个病态的程度。

Alpha似乎已经讲完了故事，他看了看自己的手表。

“要走了吗？”

“是的，”男人承认道，让人耳目一新的是，他看起来毫无罪恶感，“我常自己安排自己的时间，这样就会有很大的余裕空间了。但我不能无视每日的义务。”

威尔对着门点了点头，“别让我留着你。”

Alpha根本没试着发表什么多愁善感的离别话语。他只是把桌子清理干净，然后说道：“我七点还会回来。”

威尔一直坐在椅子里，看着男人对着他再次露出笑容，穿上夹克，一只手臂上挂着外套，接着不动声色地离开了房间。


	2. 第二章 快乐之罪

第二章 快乐之罪

午餐车来过以后，海因斯医生又过来拜访了一回。这回她带来了不少图画卡片，威尔得给这些卡片排序、然后再编个故事什么的。他猜他这回做得不错，而且说不定比上回还好，因为这位Beta医生脸上露出了满意的微笑。她告诉他从现在开始他每周一、三、五都要见一个叫做约瑟夫•康拉德的心理治疗师，而且明天就是约定的日子了。他会看看威尔知道些什么，然后再教他些新东西，诸如网络流行语或者是看起来现在人人都带着的智能机之类的东西。医生离开的时候又指了指墙上的一张这周的时间表，这表威尔之前根本没注意到过。上面写着除了这个心理治疗师，他周六还和布鲁姆医生有场约会。

他中午小睡了一会儿，完全错过了下午的小点心。他是在手制晚餐那天堂般的香味里醒来的。汉尼拔履行了诺言，他回来了。吃饭时他们放松地沉默着，不时打打趣。威尔专注地听着汉尼拔告诉他那些他该知道的大事件。不能否认，他们每回交谈都带着点儿调情的意味，但威尔不但不反感，还觉得挺享受的。汉尼拔把那些事描述得妙趣横生，还总喜欢讲些叫人惊讶的新闻。

夜晚结束时，汉尼拔问他需不需要他带什么东西。

“一次专业的绑架，”威尔带着讽刺的笑容嘟囔道，又道，“抱歉。我不喜欢医院。”

汉尼拔•莱克特笑得仿佛这要求特别合理似的。“请允许我重新措辞——你明早想要吃些什么？我恐怕联系不到专业的绑匪。”

威尔盯着桌子耸了耸肩；他难道还能记着提出要求吗？

“你知不知道，”他顿了顿，“我父亲是不是还活着？”

对方盯了他许久，接着才点了点头。“至少在我的认知里，是的。你告诉过我你和他的关系并不亲密。不过我知道你偶尔会给他写信。”

威尔点点头，这才放松。

“你想见他吗？”汉尼拔小心地问道。

威尔摇摇头，因为就算他们见面了也只会吵架，而且他现在的状况不加上这个也已经够糟糕的了。那位老人知道这起事故吗？从汉尼拔对见面这事兴趣缺缺的样子看来，老人上回和汉尼拔见面时估计也表现得不够讨人喜欢。他猜他父亲应该是知道这起事故的，但估计根本懒得理他。

威尔第二天醒来和玛雅打过招呼后，又和海因斯医生就他的病情讨论了更多。星期六他再次醒来，接着便开始背书：现在的总统是奥巴马，今年是2015年，他昨晚吃了牛排，他还要临时去见一趟沃恩医生还有他的门生，林奇医生。医生们很兴奋，纷纷开始讨论发表他这起案例的论文时该怎么署名。他们又叫他复述星期四早上发生的事。那天他们叫威尔以门外汉的视角分析性欲倒错对连环杀手侧写的重要性，又拿出很多照片来，让他一个个分辨用来修船引擎的工具，还要给出名字和用处。

威尔忍受了这一切，因为他知道他们的这种兴奋是件好事。但这也真的特别累人，所以他们都出去吃午餐的时候，他立刻就想睡个午觉。布鲁姆医生错过了他们的约定。也可能是她来过了，但看到他在睡觉就决定比起医生还是更愿意当个人类，然后就放任他睡了。

威尔周日是被他的新iPhone的铃声吵醒的。这是他从13年后未来里醒来后的第十天，接着他才意识到自己在哪里，又回想起前一天午餐吃了什么，还有他周六错过的布鲁姆医生的预约移到了今天下午。另外，他还叫汉尼拔下次给他带肉桂甜甜圈，再帮他提一提出院这件事。

“要是你的状况能一直保持下去，为保障你安全的措施也都做好了的话，我看不出有什么你不该回家的理由。”

Alpha边收着脏盘子边说道。他抓紧威尔的肩膀的方式有一种占有欲的味道。

威尔还是不太确定要不要跟着这男人回家——他已经可以预见到这男人住的肯定是那种浮夸得吓人的联排别墅——他不知道这是不是个好主意。但那儿总比这里要好，那些精神学家和医学专业人员总是跟跳华尔兹一样在那扇旋转门里穿来穿去，还不时过来盯盯他、戳戳他。虽然回到现实世界、回到之前的生活这事叫他有些紧张，就好像皮肤下挠不到的痒痒一样。不管他多么相信汉尼拔•莱克特是真心爱他，或者说至少爱着他认为的那个威尔，而且也或多或少地让他信任，对方也依旧还是个陌生人。

他正午又睡了一觉，醒来便要开始准备和布鲁姆医生的预约了。威尔猛得抽了抽，因为他感觉有人在监视自己。闯入者是个高高壮壮的黑人，胡子拉碴，眼神疲惫。他们握了握手，然后黑人特别不舒服地挤进了那张专门给访客用的椅子里。他带着一股浓重的Alpha的味道，那味道尖锐却又甜美——仿佛是燃烧的酒精一般——他的一举一动里都带着内疚。

“你好，威尔。”

“你好。”

男人重重地叹了口气，接着站了起来。“我听说你状况好些了。”

Alpha开始靠近他，每一步都在地板上刮擦一下，手则一直紧紧地插在口袋里。威尔试着不要退缩，他也不清楚对方到底是在警惕自己还是在打探自己。他外套底下应该是在出汗了，但他并没脱下外套。他紧紧盯着威尔的脸，准备着在某一瞬间立刻锁上门。

有趣。一般来说，情势该是对调的才对。

“你好些了吗？”

威尔盯着他，让那些证据自己对着自己细语。不管他是谁，眼前的Alpha都是或者曾经是名联邦调查员——同事？不，不太像——那是熟人？不，这男人给他一种父亲的感觉，而且对方似乎认定了威尔正承受着记忆错乱的痛苦。所以，这应该是他的上司，是他直接报告的人，但不是教导他的人。

“我知道你吗？”

他的问题叫男人脸上露出了一副怪相，但对方马上微笑起来。威尔只觉得他演技一般。

“你是好些了，威尔。你已经离开太久了。”他说道，没有任何解释，便离开了房间。

威尔一头倒进枕头，把这场奇怪的见面归到他必须继续调查的列表里。

————————

布鲁姆医生终于和他见面时，特别轻地走了进来，靠在门边看着威尔把玩着那个汉尼拔给他带来的iPad——它显然是威尔的东西，康拉德星期五那天十分开心地给他展示过该怎么玩这个东西，虽然这叫他有些疑惑自己为什么要买这玩意儿，毕竟还有那么多好用的笔记本呢。——汉尼拔给他带这个，是为了让威尔更好地感知他将要步入的世界。他肯定没意识到她已经来了，还在全神贯注地划拉着网页，读着这些年的新闻。但她微弱的香味——健康的，像是烤栗子或是金色的、成熟的玉米秸秆一般的味道——昭示了她的存在。

“嘿，”她终于被发现，微微一笑，“希望我没打扰到你。”

眼前的这位有些面生的女性Beta穿着森林绿色的裙子、外套和齐膝长靴，和汉尼拔描述后威尔心里想象出来的样子一模一样。威尔看到她脸上的笑容，感受到她那简单的看到他后的快乐，不由觉得很放松。他知道对方大概会把接下来的一整个下午用来打探和观察她，可就算这样，他也不觉得困扰——作为一个心理医生而言，她很……特别。

“没有，进来吧，我在读新闻——刚读到2006年一月。”

“发生了什么吗？”

“西弗吉尼亚州发生了煤矿爆炸事故。一群煤矿工人被困在了地底下。”

“我觉得我还记得那新闻。”

威尔把平板电脑搁到桌上，有意地拉了拉衬衫下摆，然后站起来迎接对方。他过去一周都在努力穿普通的衣服，尤其是在和汉尼拔的几乎是例行每天的早餐时。但这还是他第一次特意为别人好好打扮。威尔想要离开；以至于他打消这念头之前还真的思考了下要不要打领带。毕竟这不是面试——虽然某种程度上还真像面试。

“我是阿拉娜•布鲁姆医生，”她说道，“请务必叫我阿拉娜就行。”

“我知道。”

她笑了起来，把一个看起来很熟悉的帆布包搁到桌上，从里头翻出一件显然不是她的双排扣大衣。“出去散散步怎么样？”

威尔试着别让自己显得太激动，但对方显然早就知道他有多想出去走走，所以才试着给了他这个优惠。好心情肯定是会传染的，因为很快他们便手挽着手在四方形的花园里散起了步。他们抄了专门给员工和病人的那条近道，从一幢楼走到另一幢楼，像老朋友一样聊起了天。

“这算不算是场利益冲突呢？”他好奇地问道。

“我并不是你主要的医生，而且就算我是，我也不会为了友好就说我们是朋友，”她承认道，几乎叫人难过地诚实。“我们一起工作过几次，所以我猜我们是同事吧——我经常给FBI提供咨询——我也被邀请去过几次晚宴。”

虽然阿拉娜的话已经到了舌尖，他们并没就以前合作过的工作到底是什么继续聊下去。阿拉娜说威尔以前一直在教侧写这方面的内容，但他也会给BAU做咨询——那是行为分析小组的简写——为防止他不知道，她还告诉他这是行为科学部的新名字。估计那份工作对他造成了不小的心理创伤，因为他捕捉到了阿拉娜说这些话时那一闪而逝的内疚。

威尔决定喜欢这位女性。她很真诚，倒不是说她从不说谎，但她界限分明，有着强烈的正误观，也就是说要是对方是敌人的话，她就绝不会表现出朋友的样子，也绝不会在背后捅别人刀子。他相信她会尽可能做到最好。至于汉尼拔，虽然两人聊过很多，威尔依旧总是不确定他是不是在说真话——那位Alpha似乎希望能够操控一切的走向。汉尼拔还隐瞒了许多事——而且他还是故意让威尔发觉的。威尔喜欢把自己想得很坚韧，坚韧得足以迎接更加冲击性的事实。阿拉娜•布鲁姆那种混合着对患者的关注、实用主义与直率的态度，不过是更理想化的应对方法罢了。

“我听说你一直在和汉尼拔聊天。”

不如说是汉尼拔一直在说，而他一直在听。他只是为了让他们的谈话不那么死气沉沉，才偶尔提个问题罢了。对于他的沉默，阿拉娜稍稍皱了皱眉。她有些惊愕，但更多的是对他的关心。“你能好转他很兴奋。我们都很兴奋。”

阿拉娜这句“我们”只是随口一提，还是真的在指什么人呢？

“你们是怎么认识的？”他问道。他不太确定自己是不是还想听医生再跟他讲那些“你真幸运，能有这么关心你、宠爱你的伴侣”之类的话——毕竟他已经从护士那边听到太多了。

“他是我的导师。”

之后这段关系便转变成了友谊，威尔推测道。她是汉尼拔唯一给出过具体描述的人。要不是他发觉这两人之间比起潜在吸引力，更多的是互相钦佩，不然他肯定会以为这两个人有一腿。而且既然现在他见到了她，也便知道了阿拉娜宁愿被从楼里扔出去，也不会做这么愚蠢的事的。

“他对你评价很高。”

“而我对他的评价也很高，”阿拉娜轻松地说，“他是个很好的人，也是个很好的导师。”

“也是个很好的厨师。”

阿拉娜微笑了起来。这笑容是他用对汉尼拔评价的赞同换来的。这笑容还让威尔有了一种危险的欲望，他想回答更多的问题，好取悦阿拉娜。他试着告诉自己这只不过是Omega与人合作、取悦他人的天性罢了，但是说真的，能看到她笑真的感觉很好——汉尼拔的微笑与这截然不同，那笑容里亲密的意味太多了，叫威尔承受不住，而且他并不内疚；他并不想微笑回去，因为那会显得他好像在鼓励那个男人。

“是个很好的厨师，”她含糊地赞同道。

他们又走了一小段路，然后她才带着他走下了小道，拐过几棵树，来到一处被灌木和树木遮起的凹陷处。她在石凳上坐下来，拍了拍身边的空位，接着问了一系列关于他精神状态的问题。这些问题终于结束后，威尔问她能不能告诉自己更多关于他以前生活的事。她似乎有些惊讶。

“我会试试的，不过说真的，这些问题你问汉尼拔可能会更好。”

毕竟他才是你的伴侣，她眉间的皱痕说道。

“有些事也不是非得他来告诉我，”威尔说道。这样回答会更容易让她告诉他些。过了一会儿，阿拉娜•布鲁姆点了点头，把双脚平平地放在地上，好像在支撑她似的。

“你想知道什么？”

一切。一切而已。

威尔知道自己并不是个贪财鬼，更不是个好演员，所以应该不至于为财结婚。况且目前为止，他都很享受汉尼拔•莱克特的陪伴——他给他做饭，每当威尔讲冷笑话时都会真的微笑，所以说真的，他有什么理由不喜欢对方呢——这也不全是二见钟情。他现在的心理年龄只有24岁，所以两人间的年龄差还是挺让他不安的。他知道过去的那些年间他们之间必然发生过些什么，不然他现在也不会在这里了。

“我开心吗？”他没有用“我们”这个词，因为他知道反正对方也不会注意到的。在他的余光里，他仿佛看到汉尼拔•莱克特的幽灵扫视了过来，脸上带着谨慎、空白却又伤痛的表情。

阿拉娜放松地吐了口气——威尔想着，不知她原本以为他会问多糟糕的问题呢。

“是的，”她特别笃定地说，虽然她脸上的笑容不太自然，“你很开心。”

威尔扬起一条眉毛。那句无声的“但是”像是什么怪味道一样漂浮在两人之间的空气里。

阿拉娜的笑容淡去了，她的脸上重新换上一副郑重其事的神情。“你还记得那起意外吗？”

威尔耸耸肩。“当时我正开在州际公路上，另一辆车有打滑的痕迹，但并不能确定我们是不是撞上了。他们推测我失去了对车的控制，但不知道缘由。估计是路上有什么野生动物，我为了避开才出车祸的吧。”

他小心地看着她，对方显然在躲避他的视线。他只能收起疑惑。阿拉娜表现得仿佛他刚才不是在复述警方报告，而是在承认自己有什么可怕的精神创伤似的。威尔皱起眉头。“是……发生过什么了吗？”

她的嘴唇皱了起来，斟酌着字句。

“你当时正给几起很有争议的案子做咨询，”从她那副毫不赞同的表情看来，他当时大概违背了她的心意，“你压力太大了，”她顿了顿，“太大了。你开始变得很不稳定，状态很差，而且——”

阿拉娜把接下来的话给收了回去。虽然威尔能看出这话就哽在她的喉间，她想把每个可怕的细节都告诉他，但她的责任心却占了上风。这也并不只是普通的同情，他能看出对方把这事揽到了自己头上——至少在她看来，从车祸到他现在的记忆混乱，都有她的责任。

“车祸发生时，你还在嘉林奇综合症的康复中。那病是一起特别严重的案子引起的，你的大脑病毒性发炎了，而且还没及时接受治疗。感染持续了几个月，直到你犯了抑郁症才被查出来——至少我们觉得是这样的。”

威尔僵住了。因为不，不，不，什么？嘉林奇综合症只会出现在怀孕期间患上严重疾病的Omega身上——那是种免疫反应，Omega的身体会尽可能地牺牲一切来保住胎儿。

“我有孩子？”他问道，胸口处开始隐隐作痛。

阿拉娜•布鲁姆把一撮头发别到他的耳后，懊悔地笑了笑，盯着远方。“你有四个孩子。”

威尔慢慢地吸进一口气。接着，他把头埋进手里，对着手心喘息起来，发出一声如骨头般干冷的轻笑——说真的，这怎么可能呢。他抱起双臂护着肋骨，彻底无视了对方担忧的目光。他身体的每个角落都在为这个事实而震撼。他是个父亲了，他还有孩子，而且还是四个，正等着他——而某个医生居然决定对他保密。

一刹那间，汉尼拔那几乎叫人痛苦的充满了关切的一举一动都有了解释，而不少威尔之前注意到却没关心的细节也全蹦了出来。一身整齐的西服间那根斜着的领带；那只被染蓝的指甲——他之前认为那是别的什么人用蓝色马克笔画上去的，但因为完全想不出前因后果，便忽视了这点；那位Alpha每天十点开始工作，下午四点就能完成，但他每回来看他都在八点之后，尽管晚餐的准备不可能花上整整四个小时那么久。

他闭上双眼，难以想象汉尼拔是怎么处理这一切的。他每天都和他共进晚餐、闲聊片刻，既送早餐又送晚餐，但他肯定想让一切都回到原来的样子。威尔心里苦甜参半，他不禁为自己的家庭感到窃喜，可又同时有种叫他恶心的亵渎感。告诉我关于他们的一切，他想问，他们几岁了，叫什么名字？他们知道发生了什么吗？他们想他吗？他们责怪他吗？

阿拉娜安慰地握紧他的肩膀，小心地让脸上只露出冷静的担心神情，虽然她眉间的皱痕泄露出了她那深深的担忧。“我可不是为了让你快点恢复才告诉你的。”

威尔揉了揉眼睛，突然烦恼起来。他究竟还能怎么反应呢，他只能付出一切努力快点儿离开这里。他感到不太舒服，因为阿拉娜好像觉得这事实会让他感到不快，好像这会让他偏离治疗的轨道。但这是多么美好的事啊，他现在无比渴望着快些逃脱这里，去过正常的日子，就连记忆断片他也不在乎了。两周前，威尔还是独身一人，孤零零地住在Omega宿舍的阁楼里，静静地接受自己会作为一个怪胎死去的事实——作为一个没伴侣，没孩子的Omega. 现在一切都不同了。

“我什么时候能见他们？”

“很快就能，”她对他微微笑道，看见他冷静下来，她也渐渐没那么不安了。

威尔点了点头，让自己微笑起来。这是在那些刚遇到惊喜的人们的脸上能见到的那种笑容，是种谨慎的快乐的表达。其他任何反应大概都会让他的退院日延迟的。他把手插进口袋里，按压着自己腹部的伤痕。他突然明白了那是什么：那是生命与胜利的证明。

阿拉娜对他粲然一笑。

“会好起来的，”她告诉他，然后站起身来。她被他的笑容所安抚，准备就此结束谈话。

————————

汉尼拔第二天一早出现时威尔并不惊讶，他脸上带着惭愧的表情，虽然除了威尔大概也没第二个人能看得出来了。他们两个肯定经常一起议论他，为了不告诉他阿拉娜昨天透露出来的事，汉尼拔自己说不定也忍得特别难受呢。多厉害啊——十三年里生了四个。他们肯定挺忙的。要不是他的胃正翻滚得难受，他肯定会印象深刻的。他很不安，汉尼拔•莱克特见过他最脆弱的部位，可威尔连这男人的脚踝都没见过。

威尔吃完最后一片培根时，Alpha终于屈服。

“托马斯今年十二岁，”他温和地说道，仿佛他根本没往威尔这儿扔下一个情感炸弹似的。“我们在考虑明年送他去瑞士上暑期学校，结束时再到意大利与他汇合，这样还可以一起旅游。”

威尔把叉子倒搁在桌上，上面倒映出Alpha的镜像。他的盘子放在一边，双手紧握。汉尼拔•莱克特的眼睛在明亮的晨光里呈现出清澈的浅棕色。威尔转而盯着男人的手。他的手是棕色的，上面布着些伤痕，细长的手指有种古怪的优雅感。他脑海里突然浮现出一副画面，是那些手指插在自己发间的样子。他的脊柱一阵颤抖。

“他们知道我出什么事了吗？”

“他们知道你病了，”汉尼拔意味深长地看了他一眼，“他们还知道你正在恢复。”

威尔忽然充满了恐惧，他怕自己第二天醒来，又会以为自己是24岁、在新奥尔良，让所有人再一次经历发生过的一切。他肯定是漏了馅，因为汉尼拔站起身绕过桌子，蹲伏在了他的身边。他谨慎地将手搭在威尔的膝关节上，仿佛已经准备好了被拒绝。威尔看着那只手，如此可靠而又真实。他想着，直接让步会不会还简单些。

“他们怎么样了？”

“很想他们的父亲，”汉尼拔低沉道，扬起头来迎上威尔的目光，“但他们知道你只要能够回去就一定会回去，他们也知道你一直在不断努力回家。”

威尔将目光投向房间远处的一角好避开他的双眼，却又努力将手放在自己膝上的那只手之上。汉尼拔将掌心翻转朝上，在半路遇上了他的手。他的嘴角不易察觉地弯了弯。

“我想回家。”

“而你也会回家的，我们在房子里做好保护措施以后就可以。”

“什么时候？”威尔磨出一句。

Alpha恼怒地摇了摇头。“威尔，你不能刚学会爬，就指望着能跑马拉松。”

一阵绝望席卷了威尔，他恼火地把手抽离开来。这叫汉尼拔脸上那愚蠢的表情终于分崩离析，威尔不由又感到开心了一点。他本以为眼前的这个男人会有所不同，不过看来到头来这些Alpha全都是一样的。那些同情的目光该如何打击了这男人的自尊心啊；哦这可怜的男人，多么强壮，多么可靠，对他那出了车祸的Omega多么地无私奉献；他还那么大度，居然没叫他的Omega辞掉工作；他的Omega也是个极其美好的人，但却如此脆弱，不过这是所有美好的Omega都会经受的一劫，毕竟他们的灵魂容易动摇，又充满需要；他自己又是多么的幸运啊，有这么一位受人尊敬的Alpha;而且感谢上帝，幸好那时候孩子们没在车里——

威尔猛地一抖，从思绪里醒了过来。他的脑海里浮现出这样一幅画面：一辆被压扁了的车，里头躺着五具尸体。这画面是如此地栩栩如生，不由叫他一阵恶心。汉尼拔一手搭在胳膊上想要站起来，但他拉住了汉尼拔。

“抱歉，”他捏了捏鼻梁，“抱歉，我不知道究竟——抱歉。”

男人脸上露出了笑容。他踌躇地伸出一只手，捧住威尔的脸。掌心干燥，又粗糙得让人惊讶。

“你不用为任何事道歉——看到你的斗志又回来了，这很好，”汉尼拔微笑道，这笑容一直延展到了他的眼里，在他的眼角挤出些许褶皱，“并且，你该永远为向我表达你的观点感到安全，千万别忘记这点。”

我真的安全吗？

威尔抬眼想看看对方，但Alpha已经抽开了手，站起身来。那双揉过面团、将各种各样异国香料揉进鲜肉的里的手，现在正摩挲着他的肩膀，一开始他的动作还很谨慎，一会儿便变成了重重的安慰的揉捏。威尔没有拒绝他的安慰。这感觉很好。他的愤怒渐渐被抚平，最终浓缩成凝固的一点。

“我相信我能说服海因斯医生这几天就放你走，但这是在你接下来几个月继续接受精神医疗、并一直被监视的基础上。如果你旧病复发，那么我们要担心的就不仅仅是你的安全问题了。”

请不要再离开，这对我和孩子们而言都会是沉重的打击。

罪恶感从威尔的心窝升腾而起。他咽下那叫他隐隐作痛的罪恶感，让汉尼拔的双手在拉拽的按摩间抚慰着自己，好渐渐平静下来。他一度允许自己仰起头来，让汉尼拔的手指用力地压着他的颈间。对Omega来说，允许别人碰这个地方意味着一种沉重的信任。从汉尼拔加快的呼吸来看，对方也知道这信任的重量。

“跟我讲讲他们的事吧。”

汉尼拔过了一会儿才整理起他的思绪，但他终于开始讲话时，那些字句完全是流淌出来的。他讲得抑扬顿挫，每个细节都栩栩如生。威尔的脑海里渐渐形成了数个人形，直到他仿佛和他们面对面。

托马斯年纪最大，是个Omega. 他实在是太像威尔了，以至于有些诡异。他很喜欢拉大提琴。实际上总的来说，他就是很喜欢音乐，几年后还想申请维亚纳的艺术学校。他是个很安静的孩子，最喜欢一个人呆着，总是要不是在练琴，就是在读历史小说，还常迷失在自己的世界里。他让人惊讶地务实，也很勤奋，为了梦想愿意付出加倍的心血。

伊莉莎贝塔今年六岁，特别早熟，是个不容置疑的Alpha. 她去上过钢琴课，却显然没有天赋（“她弹得特别有力，”汉尼拔承认道，他真正的意思其实是她就跟敲鼓一样在钢琴键上敲敲打打——威尔已经可以看到她是什么样了，乱糟糟的黑色长发，眼睛明亮，一口鲨鱼一样的长牙），她还特别喜欢在户外跑来跑去。她很爱发号施令，只要达不到目的就郁郁寡欢，不过她也开始学着调解与妥协了。另外，她还想要匹小马驹。

米卡今年四岁，他是个小小的Alpha, 喜爱穿戴打扮。他对生活充满了热情，拥有特别开心愉快的性格。他总穿着系扣衬衫和领带，还有一个小小的儿童尺寸的邮差包，这样他就能看起来像爹地一样了。不过，他拒绝剪头发，因为他很享受这回万圣节的时候扮索尔的感觉（“是漫画改编电影里的人物，据托马斯说——他是个外星人，名字从挪威神话而来。他被选中作为地球的守护者，好惩罚那些坏人，”汉尼拔对着威尔困惑的表情解释道），而且明年还想继续扮索尔。汉尼拔非常确信他过段时间就不会再沉迷于这个了，就好像他三岁的时候曾拒绝吃任何绿色食品，因为他觉得它们都有毒。

汉尼拔二世现在只有十八个月大，刚学会自己走路，特别喜欢爬上爬下，要是有谁来帮他，他就会断然地大声喊不。他和伊莉莎贝塔经常互相模拟打耳光，所以他们怀疑他也是个Alpha. 他很喜欢用紫色的蜡笔涂涂画画——只要紫色，谢谢你——要是有任何人愿意给他一个手掌，他就一定会和对方来个击掌。他最近特别地粘人，多半是因为他作为第二感官的嗅觉刚刚开始成长，让他很有些迷惘。

听到这些让威尔不由感伤，虽然他心里可能这辈子都没有现在这么开心过。

“你有病人要看吗？”汉尼拔的双手依旧抚慰着他，令威尔茫然地问道。

“我把今早的预约全都取消了。”

威尔哼哼一声——因为，说真的，这些富人啊。Alpha似乎被他的反应给逗乐了。

“如果我可以，我会在这里陪你度过每一天。并且，是的，阿拉娜让我发觉我今天必须留在这里，”汉尼拔最后爱抚地摩挲了片刻威尔的后脑勺，这才停下安抚的手。“但我知道，如果我疏忽了你送给我的礼物，你肯定会非常失望的。”

礼物。

这词语揭露了一切。威尔将头扭到一边。面具揭开了，露出其下新一层的伪装。

数个世纪前，Alpha将孩子看作他们的权利、他们气概的象征、他们自尊心在这世上的延续。每个Alpha都在互相比拼。到了近代，工业革命和第一次世界大战之前，Beta们开始占据了主要的职位，并开始制定规则（上帝保佑现代战争和法国大革命——Alpha们确实又快又强壮，是天生的战士。但是枪比他们更快，还更好控制）。Alpha从此才开始表现良好。他们不再随意掠夺心仪的Omega, 也不再随心所欲地做任何他们想做的事——如今是Beta的世界了，而Beta们由于生殖能力低下、儿童死亡率又高，将孩子们视为礼物。

汉尼拔•莱克特，虽然精于世故、修养良好，接受过教育又十分富有，却是个失去了父母的Alpha孤儿。他很明白贫穷是什么样的。他和Beta们一起长大，又经历过失去孩子的痛苦——他失去过一个妹妹。威尔开始重新审视面前男人那些尖锐的特质。

Alpha解开夹克的纽扣，重新坐下来。他嫌恶地看着面前吃了一半，已经凉了的早餐。

“喝咖啡吗？”

威尔默然地端起了杯子。

他们俩手里终于都端着杯饮料后，汉尼拔伸出一只手指，从帆布包里拿出一个亮蓝绿色的盒子，是那种特别精致的食品店里才会提供的打了蜡的硬纸盒。“你让我带的，六个肉桂甜甜圈。”

威尔不禁轻笑出声，失望地揉揉自己的脸。“我都忘了。”

“那我没忘真是太好了，”汉尼拔打趣地笑了笑，再次为他关于记忆丧失的调笑感到无比有趣。简直荒唐。

Alpha轻巧地打开盒子，放到他的面前。“我听说新鲜的最好——而这家店显然对这方面最拿手。”

威尔吃了一个，他不得不承认味道真的不错。接下来，谈话便发展到了汉尼拔为什么不吃这种东西。不，他才不会被说服呢。对方说只有最新鲜、最健康、最精致的食物才能满足他的胃口；要是时间排得过来，他还会亲自打猎，好拿到最新鲜的肉。威尔把头扭到一边，他实在实在没法想象汉尼拔穿着迷彩服，头上戴着顶帆布遮阳帽的样子。说起营养需求，“洞”这双关语实在是叫他难受。

有那么一瞬，威尔能看见自己过去的十三年是如何开心地度过的。

“要是你能帮着为晚餐做些贡献，我也会非常感激的。”

威尔做了个鬼脸，又拿了一个甜甜圈。“我连烧个水都会烧糊。”

“确实如此，”汉尼拔微笑道，“但你是位杰出的渔夫。”


	3. 第三章 无名之地

第三章 无名之地  
汉尼拔又是贿赂、又是打感情牌、又是不停提起他那无可置疑的专业水平，终于在星期二晚上让医生们全都乖乖配合。接着他又用电话留言把他们耍得团团转，结果他们一致同意周六晨班后就放威尔出院。这真是叫人印象深刻，连威尔都不由钦佩。虽然他也不由得想，要是眼前这位Alpha把他那强大的人格魅力用在更邪恶的事上，该多让人苦恼啊。

接下来几天，一阵古怪的平静完全笼罩了威尔。他把注意力放在每天都会做的精神锻炼和自己被允许参加的那些活动上，一日日倒数着日子，打定了主意要让谁都不能有借口留他更久。夜里，他梦到自己迷失在高高的疯长的草地里，风每一次拂过都让草窸窣细语。威尔坐在一把高背椅里，怀里抱着个沉甸甸的婴儿，微笑地穿过远处闪烁的营火火光，看见几张脸从黑暗中浮现——他的大儿子，他的女儿，接着是第三个孩子，还有最小的Alpha儿子。他们都被他的伴侣搂在怀里，依偎得更近，好沐浴在火光的温暖之下。

星期五来临时，阿拉娜•布鲁姆突然来访，一并捎来了汉尼拔带的晚餐和礼物。汉尼拔之前给他打过一通电话，为自己的缺席道歉，因为他有个患者突然有紧急情况，必须得他本人到场——要是他想从这起惨剧里全身而退的话，可得非常高明小心才行。威尔点点头，告诉他对于他的缺席自己也感到遗憾，虽然其实他并不遗憾。因为Alpha送来了一个行李箱，这叫他特别地感激，因为这样他明天就不用带着医院送的那种薰衣草色的塑料袋出门了。威尔打开行李箱，发现里边装着成套的衣服——当然啦，他回家是该有点儿新衣服，莱克特医生的伴侣该有的东西一样都不会少。

“我一切都准备好了吗？”汉尼拔在电话里问道。

威尔低头看了看在他床上搁着的行李箱，点了点头，让远处正打开他晚餐的阿拉娜看到自己的笑容。“一切都好，谢了。哦对了，谢谢你的晚餐。”

“不用谢，为你烹饪给我带来了很大的乐趣，”汉尼拔意味深长地道，“祝你胃口大开。”

晚餐是精致的炒牛肉丝，还有混合着烤芝麻的米饭；这顿饭没平时那么隆重，可威尔却能见到其中的关怀：吃完这顿饭后他完全不可能会消化不良，而且今晚他应该也能睡个好觉。好吧，当然得在他的神经也配合的前提下。

“你看起来不错。”

“希望如此，”他对着晚餐做了个手势，“都被这么喂了。”

阿拉娜给了他一个又缓慢又狡猾的笑容。他再一次疑惑为何自己和她没能成为朋友。

“所以，你已经准备就绪了吗？”

威尔点点头，决定不让她再就这事纠缠不休了。“为了以防万一，我的快速拨号里就有你的电话号码，所以布鲁姆医生，求你，不要再担心了。”

她扬起一根眉毛，看着他嘲讽地翻翻眼睛，有些困惑。“抱歉。”

他们沉默地吃了几分钟，接着阿拉娜表示自己很惊讶汉尼拔竟然能把一道简单的炒菜都做得那么好吃。

“他有跟你讲过晚餐派对的那些事吗？”

威尔摇摇头，然后便着迷地听她讲了起来。她描述起汉尼拔做的那些菜有多么精致——显然，莱克特家里每年十二月周末举办的圣诞节派对是整个巴尔的摩最出风头的，被邀请的人哪怕是死了或者断了肢，也不愿意错过这场派对。去年晚餐的开场是用意大利熏火腿做的玫瑰花，摆在蜜露、哈密瓜和西瓜薄片按扇形摆成的方框里，看起来像个三色调色盘似的。接下来宾客们品尝到的是芝麻草沙拉，其间伴着烤鸭和缀着金粉的酸李子果冻。这些菜全都放在从一家叫做一笑庵的日本餐厅借来的19世纪古董盘子里。那家日本餐厅坐落于华盛顿，高档无比，老板在她的领域里可以说是个烹饪天才，当然了，这家店汉尼拔经常光顾。

景象在威尔的眼前如雨滴般洒落，叫他差点儿昏倒；他能想见一切景象，包括墙壁上闪烁的烛火；叮当作响的水晶高脚杯；穿着蓝色礼服长裙、戴着泪珠状耳环的阿拉娜在一角和她的某个同行聊天作乐的样子；还有汉尼拔，他会站在长桌的顶端，专横地请每个人落座。他也能看见自己，这景象让他不由震动：他会微笑着、放松地坐在汉尼拔的右手边，对身旁脸红的Beta问好。那是位前途光明的年轻的歌剧演员，因为谦虚的本性而性格温和，大为折服于这晚的奢华。她整晚都没怎么和威尔说话，因为她怕自己会在这位大名鼎鼎的主人的伴侣面前不小心做出什么失礼的举动。

“听起来……”威尔眨了眨眼睛，好把那副景象从脑海里赶走，“很不可思议。”

阿拉娜插起一片彩椒，对他灿然一笑，显然是想起了什么让她觉得好笑的往事。“他给你做过火烈鸟的冰雕。”

威尔扬起眉毛，随意地咬了口芹菜。考虑到汉尼拔那具有双重含义的爱，这看来稀奇古怪的选择可能是有什么重要含义的——他的脑海里忽然闪现过一副画面，那是追到了兔子洞里的爱丽丝，手紧紧地箍住一群火烈鸟，把它们举到头顶摇晃。影像还没重合，威尔的思绪忽然被一阵尖锐的电话灵神打断。

阿拉娜深吸一口气，拿起了一旁她的手包，翻找了好半天才掏出电话来。她对着电话号码皱起了眉。

“你好，”她答道，神情空洞。

一个小小的，沙哑的女性声音从听筒里传了出来。对方的语速非常快——而且开门见山，显然是出了什么急事。威尔眼见着阿拉娜紧张地点头，不时同意一声，又保证自己一个小时内就会赶到。最后她挂下电话，把手机塞进口袋里，坐回座位。

“抱歉，我一般晚餐时不会接电话，不过刚才是特殊响铃。”

威尔扬起一根眉毛，“你的特殊什么？”

“特殊响——铃声，”她缩了缩，“抱歉，我是说特殊的手机铃声——是FBI打来的。”

威尔收起好奇的神情，终于嚼完了嘴里的那口米饭，若有所思。“都快8点了，”他用叉子懒懒地指着墙上的钟说道，一边皱着眉露出困惑的笑容，“今天还是星期五。你肯定能把咨询排到普通上班时间的吧。”

她挖苦地咧嘴一笑，重新拾起叉子，看着几乎有些恼火。“别担心，威尔，以后这种事还多着呢——我们还是快点享受晚餐吧，我会在一小时内赶到的。”

所以，她是要去犯罪现场。

这很有趣；一般来说，FBI学院不会派人跑去犯罪现场做咨询——所以这案子肯定很特别，叫那些BAU的人都摸不着头脑。威尔的手指抚过他曾见过的各个案件的脉络，然后停滞在某处。那是个特别狡猾的罪犯，他犯下的案件已然跨越了十年。他残忍、谨慎、从未被逮到过踪迹，也只有他值得如此的特别对待：他是切萨皮克湾的开膛手。

“你最好还是晚一点儿再吃晚饭。”威尔嘟哝道，埋低了头免得被她瞪。

阿拉娜•布鲁姆好像是为了证明自己是个更好的人似的，既没吼他，也没离开。“也许吧，不过这儿的陪伴总比那边的要好多了。”

——————

星期六的开始显得潮湿又吝啬，笼罩在城市上方的灰色雾霭似乎显示着即将到来的雨水。威尔决定还是不要把这天气当成征兆来看。早餐是挺好的燕麦粥还有一杯果汁，他一个人吃完后，情绪由紧张变成了打击过了头后的麻木。他撑过了晨班检查，周末执勤的那位医生眯着眼盯他的样子仿佛在说他完全不同意威尔出院。他好容易才忍住没磨后槽牙。汉尼拔来的时候穿着件灰色翻领的深绿色外套，那一脸镇静的样子让威尔真想往他牙里来上一拳。他才把自己的东西从房间里理出来，然后把它们全乱糟糟地塞成一团好带走。方才他一直在走廊上踱步，考虑着要不要再回去找找抽屉里还有没有落下的袜子，好让自己别那么紧张。

“威尔，”走出电梯后汉尼拔唤道，然后跟个舰队一样昂首阔步地朝他迎面走来。虽然今天是周末，对方还是打扮得一丝不苟。

威尔故意让自己无视了朝眼前的男人扑上去好寻求安慰的冲动，但他也没躲开汉尼拔的下一个动作。男人把手臂上搭着的衣服摊开，给威尔穿上，然后捏了捏他的肩膀。

“都准备好了吗？”

威尔只能点点头，他紧张得说不出话；他感觉自己就好像是个同意了要在敌军领土跳伞的飞行员，身边除了张地图就只有漫天的星星。

“很好，”汉尼拔微笑道，整了整他的翻领。

威尔允许自己挽住男人的手臂，然后一起来到了护士站。桌子后面站着两个护士，他们都只在周末上班，所以威尔也没怎么跟她们说过话。那名Omega男护士从上瞥了他们一眼，深色的眼由汉尼拔游走到威尔身上，然后才收回目光。

“莱克特医生，”一旁的Beta女性问好道。她的头发是明亮的红色，显然是染的。她胖乎乎的，满脸皱纹，看起来差不多65岁，但站在电脑旁的样子又看起来十分轻快从容。

“你好，克里斯汀，”Alpha礼貌地点了点头。威尔意识到自己见过她，因为汉尼拔上周给她带了很贵的巧克力，好庆祝她在这儿当护士的第35周年。她那时还顺便来看了威尔一眼，给了他一块巧克力，还告诉他能有这么一个让人艳羡的丈夫是件多么幸运的事。“你的孙子们如何了？”

“别问，求你了，”克里斯汀翻了个白眼，然后把出院单递了过来。“来，给你——海因斯医生已经签过字了，你只要在这儿也签个字……好极啦。行了，现在你就能把丈夫带回家了。”

“谢谢你，克里斯汀。你真是个奇迹。”

这赞赏让她大为愉悦。她冲着他们摆了摆手，“快出去吧，别让我再在这儿见到你们的脸，好吗？”

威尔这才意识到她是在说他们，目光从柜台边缘移到她身上，给了她一个杰西卡那样甜美的笑容。“你不会的。”

外头叫人惊讶地寒冷，威尔才刚踏出廊柱便开始瑟瑟发抖。汉尼拔注意到了他的不适，从外套口袋里拿出一条围巾，停住脚步围在威尔的脖颈上。围巾由上好的羊毛织成，带着那股Alpha如同烟一般的辛辣气味。他摸了摸汉尼拔的手背，沉默地表示感谢。这叫他的神经放松了些许。

男人提起行李箱，微笑着让他挽住自己的手臂。“我们才把你接出院，要是你现在就摔倒又撞到头，可就太不幸了——我们还是别试探命运为好。”

威尔故作生气地轻笑了笑，让汉尼拔带着他来到十五分钟停车点里一辆看起来十分昂贵的黑色轿车前。汉尼拔打开了乘客那侧的门让威尔坐进去，关门时还小心地确认了下威尔的外套没滑到外面，接着又把行李箱塞到后备箱。过去两周一直持续不断的嘈杂背景音忽然被车内突兀的寂静所替代，威尔在这令人窒息的真空中屏住了呼吸。接着，汉尼拔打开了另一侧的门，坐进来发动了引擎。

巴尔的摩在模糊的灰红色间离威尔远去，迷雾逐渐包裹了一切，让飞奔的颜色看起来像是副单调的波洛克的画，期间偶尔夹杂着斑斑点点的瑟拉。街上大多的车看起来都很陌生，可虽然威尔以前从没来过，这城市却显得有些眼熟，是那种到处都有的城市空间的眼熟。在他的身旁，汉尼拔一直都很安静，威尔只要看过去，他就会回以笑容，其他时候却全然把注意力放在驾驶上。

“但愿你已经饿了，因为我们的午餐会提前开始，”他说道，一边从主干道拐进居民区，“玛丽今天会在家，她会帮你安顿下来的。”

威尔点点头，听到家里有位法国管家的感觉真是很奇怪，但能获得帮助又让他不胜感激。Alpha探过身来握住他的手，然后捏了捏。

“别逼自己，威尔。你的责任就是好好恢复。玛丽每个工作日都会来，从早上工作到下午两点。艾琳每天下午都有空，她可以开车送你，也会帮着带孩子，直到允许你开车为止。”

威尔点了点头，想起艾琳是入选了儿童心理项目的一位Beta女孩，汉尼拔让她每天下午去接孩子，把孩子送们回家、或者带到课后活动班去（所有细节都很重要，他在脑海里说道，就是细节才容易出问题）。这也太过了，在他看来——他还是个小孩子的时候，他爸爸通常在他起床前就去干活了，直到威尔上床睡觉才会回来——但他猜想在普通的Alpha和Omega组成的家庭里，就应该是现在这个样子的。

威尔将目光扫到正在开车的男人身上，试着想象汉尼拔在家里会是什么样子。他会做家务吗？他会做午餐便当，会去学校参加活动吗？他会不会不那么亲近孩子，是不是那种会拍拍孩子们的头，但从来不会蹲下来为孩子们清理膝盖上伤口的父亲？还是说孩子们都特别喜欢他？这些事他也不是没想过，可从没有哪一刻显得如此真实。

车开了大概二十分钟左右，感觉起来却像一个小时。威尔开始被眼前的景象汗湿了衣领。公寓开始消失，取而代之的是每个转角过去后显得越来越贵的别墅，直到眼前全是跟小城堡一样的房子——这些都是壮观的联排别墅，四周围着锻铁的篱笆和廊柱，还有古老的大树。

他们终于停在了一处小麦色的三层别墅下，还没等汉尼拔停下引擎，威尔就打开了车门。他沿着小路走到门前，一刻都不愿多等。仿佛是为了回答他的举动似的，门刷地打开了，接着一个小小的什么东西冲了出来，直接撞上了他的腿。多亏了他以前还在工作的那些日子，让他足以条件反射地支撑住身体，然后打开双臂——

“爹地！”

孩子冲着他眉开眼笑，小手握紧了拳头抓住他的外套袖子，光溜溜的脚蹬上威尔的膝盖，仿佛那里就是为了给他站似的。威尔低头盯着这小小的Alpha男孩，感觉自己快晕过去了——这男孩有着一头松软的金发，大大的棕色眼睛，脸上还带着大大的笑容。

“你好些了嘛？”

“米卡，”汉尼拔把行李从后备箱拿出来，一边责备道，声音却轻快而温和，“你的鞋子去哪儿了？”

“没事的，”威尔深吸了口气，换了个姿势，好把小小的男孩抱进自己的怀里。他几乎在颤抖。米卡他笑着，看起来很开心——这么，这么开心。威尔得提醒自己不要忘了呼吸。眼前的一切是如此地真实，这个孩子真的是属于他的。“嘿，米卡。”

男孩挪开了目光，忽然变得害羞起来。但他马上就改了主意，把头埋进威尔的脖颈里。  
汉尼拔从他身边走过，把行李箱放了进去，又折了回来。他挑起一根眉毛。“你连袜子也丢了，”他说道，挠起了小男孩的脚心，“我们该怎么办呢？”

米卡抖了起来，一边大笑着让爸爸赶紧别挠他痒痒了，然后又赶紧抱紧威尔的脖子，好像威尔是倾盆的洪水里唯一的支柱一样。威尔又换了个姿势，把男孩抱在大腿上，将鼻子深深埋进男孩小小的金色脑袋里，闻着自己的孩子的味道。汉尼拔给了他一个意味深长的微笑，带着他从前门进了屋。

随着一声轻响，门在他的身后带上，将外面世界的纷扰阻挡在外。

门廊里点缀着壁灯，虽然现在是早晨，却还是都亮着。虽然身边有无数的细节吸引着他的注意，可威尔几乎视而不见。他一路跟着汉尼拔穿过走廊、经过数扇关着的门，来到一处显然是客厅的地方。客厅里摆着雅致的皮沙发和木头家具，格调虽然现代，却又带着几分旧世界的味道。

接着传来了一阵打鼓一样的声响，好像是有人从楼上跑了下来。那人几乎是快乐地尖叫着。她跑过转角时几乎连气都没喘，一头撞上了威尔的另一条大腿，让他弓起了身子。

“爹地，”她尖叫道，然后安静了下来，闭上眼沉浸在了极度的快乐里。

威尔的手指在颤抖，他的手掌抚上了她的头顶。她为这爱抚抬头对他灿然一笑，周身散发着十足的毫无杂质的快乐，为他的存在，为他的气味，为他的抚触。她有威尔的色彩——黑色的头发，蓝色的眼睛——但她的脸却是那位Alpha家长的，高耸的颧骨，犀利的下颚弧线；她将来会成为一个非常漂亮的年轻女人的。伊莉莎贝塔依偎在他的手掌里，满足地咕哝着。

在他身后，汉尼拔告辞离开片刻，带着行李箱消失了。威尔只是茫然地点了点头，因为他根本不在乎。他忙不过来地拥抱、仔细端量着自己的孩子们。他沉醉在这纯粹的爱意里，简直幸福得要飘起来。他过了一会儿才注意到角落里站着一个安静的男孩。直到对方终于看过来时，威尔才发觉自己正盯着他看。

那是托马斯，他有着深色的卷发和榛子色的眼睛，鼻子上缀着些雀斑，甜甜地微笑着。他的手缩在大大的针织套头衫过长的袖口里，脚上穿着袜子，安静地朝他走了过来。“嘿，爹地。”  
  “嗨，托马斯，”威尔答道，感到一阵口干舌燥。

Omega男孩又走得近了些，看起来仿佛是想要拥抱威尔，却又不知该如何拥抱。伊莉莎贝塔发出一声恼火的声响，抓着哥哥那套头衫的下摆把他给拽了过来，然后用左臂稳稳地圈住托马斯，把他们俩一起使劲往里挤，直到他终于贴住威尔的背，额头紧紧地压在他的肩胛上。这真美。太美了。威尔希望这一刻永不停止。

“好吧，”汉尼拔站在门廊口说道。他把外套和背心都脱掉了，衬衫的袖子则卷了起来。“看来你们不需要我了。”

威尔抬起头看了看男人，然后又看了一遍。他从没想过眼前的男人还能这么随便。

“爸爸，”伊莉莎贝塔喊道，显然不乐意自己被说成偏爱哪方。这种争论估计从没停止过，因为她从威尔身边抽身开来，跑过去一拳打在了Alpha的腹部。汉尼拔一把抓住她的拳头，露出一副委屈的笑容，然后侧身在她的耳边低语了些什么。她严肃地点点头，接着便从客厅消失了。威尔好容易才忍住没叫她回来。

米卡一直竭尽全力用脸蹭着威尔的耳朵，眼下终于决定他蹭够了，正挣扎着要下去。“我要用洗柔间*1，”他小心地对着大家声明道，接着仿佛像是有什么人在追他一样地离开了房间。

汉尼拔对上威尔那副挖苦的神情，骄傲地微笑了起来，下巴微微倾斜。这让你骄傲吗，亲爱的？看看他们是如何的长大的。

威尔不舒服地挪开了目光。

接着又是一阵忙乱。

他终于脱下了外套和围巾，又被带到洗手间好梳洗一番。接下来他被领到了餐厅，这儿的整个墙壁都覆盖着植物的藤蔓，延展到墙上的内置水槽里。这很漂亮，又很古怪，简直跟童话故事一样。空气里弥漫着一股令人安心的气息——是那种原始的，绿色的，充满泥土清香的气息（野草随着风的每一次吐息而颤抖）。再加上那暗淡的深色墙纸，威尔感觉自己仿佛来到了山洞里。是每个Alpha和Omega组成的家庭都长这样，还是只有他们家是这样？

伊莉莎贝塔抱着一壶茶重新返回了房间，里面切片的柠檬漂浮在花朵之间——是菊花，要是威尔猜得没错的话——她小心地将茶搁在了桌上，接着再一次消失。但一会儿她又带着另一壶茶回来了，身后跟着拿着个柳条筐的托马斯。他们把六人的餐桌摆好，把威尔身边的椅子拿走，又换上一张很漂亮的木质童椅。他们在餐厅里穿来穿去，把方垫、餐巾、叉子、勺子和玻璃器皿一一摆好。伊莉莎贝塔有时得踮脚才能够到，但每当他的哥哥来帮忙，她都会愤怒异常。威尔惊奇地看着他们。

托马斯终于在他的身旁停驻，后背挺得笔直，一副自信的模样，给他倒了杯茶。

“那是加了蜂蜜和柠檬的菊花茶，”伊莉莎贝塔解释道，“爸爸说这茶对你身体好。”

威尔隔着桌子微笑起来，看着她跳进一张椅子里——那应该是她惯用的椅子，上头靠垫的摆放方式正好符合她的身高。然后她咧嘴笑了起来，告诉他他是怎么错过了她的生日，不过她原谅爹地，因为他病了，而且还给她带了礼物；顺便一提，她很喜欢那条裙子，现在她最喜欢的颜色不是绿色了，是红色，还有哦爹地，谢谢你说服爸爸在生日宴会上给我请来了那些小马驹，大家都很喜欢它们。托马斯一边往另一只杯子里倒茶，一边冲着威尔扬起了眉，仿佛在说，看到我每天是怎么忍受下来的了吧？

威尔赶紧把一声笑咽了回去，因为他知道这笑声会变为啜泣。

“托马斯，伊莉，”汉尼拔突然出现在了门口，“请去洗手，别忘了帮帮米卡。”

威尔瞥了一眼Alpha身后昂贵的厨房，很快却又被分了心。那熟悉的金色小脑袋又回来了，正努力从汉尼拔的腿和门之间的缝隙挤进来，想再扑进威尔的怀里。伊莉莎贝塔忍耐地叹了口气，抓起四岁男孩的手臂，昂首阔步地走了过去。托马斯总是最有责任心的那个，他跟在后面托着男孩的下半身。

自从他回来，这还是威尔第一回和另一个男人独处。汉尼拔开始无言地分发刀具——五副，他们两个、托马斯和伊莉、还有威尔还不认识的管家玛丽，都会需要刀具的。威尔已经料到了，可Alpha的手搭上他的肩膀时他还是吓了一跳。

“你现在感觉如何？”

你觉得呢，威尔想要拖长音调讽刺，可最终却没有，因为他知道眼前的这个男人是他孩子的父亲，值得自己好好对待（他是个好人，阿拉娜•布鲁姆微笑道）。他点点头，侧了侧头，将脸颊压在男人的手腕上，露出自己的喉口。

汉尼拔微笑起来，最后捏了捏他的肩膀，越过他摆好最后一幅刀具。接着他走到房间的另一边，道：“啊，玛丽，你来得正巧。”

威尔转了转身，看见一位婀娜多姿、至少也有60岁的女人走了进来。她剪着那种上个世纪很流行的发型，怀里抱着那位挑剔的小孩儿。威尔屏住了呼吸，迷惑地看着汉尼拔二世用笨拙的小拳头揉了揉眼，在与他同名的男人肩膀里打了个大大的哈欠。连招呼都没打一声，汉尼拔已经穿过了房间，把男孩放在了他的怀里。威尔僵住了。有那么一瞬，他感到十分恐慌，简直不知道该把手放在哪里。但下一刻，小汉尼拔便挣扎着站了起来，手指紧紧地箍住威尔的手臂，着迷地死死盯着他。

威尔微笑起来，简直都要斗鸡眼了。男孩微笑了回来，就算隔了这么久，他还是认出了威尔的气味。

其他的几个孩子回来了，打破了眼下的这一刻。米卡想要重新开垦他的地盘，对着威尔膝上的不速之客撅起了嘴——小汉尼拔却对哥哥的困境不为所动，一意孤行地抓着威尔的领子。幸好，米卡被托马斯在脑袋上的抚摸分了心，乖乖地被领到了自己的座位上。他跟猫一样敏捷地爬上了座椅，一本正经地笑眯眯地坐在自己的小靠垫上，好像很高兴自己能坐在爹地的正对面。汉尼拔荡进了房间，对着男孩依旧光溜溜的小脚啧了啧舌，然后把汤端了上来。是肝泥洋葱汤。托马斯又不知道上哪儿去了，显然是去找米卡不见的袜子和鞋去了。

这一切看起来都很寻常，也无比地家庭。这触动了威尔内心最深的地方，那是他心里被尘土掩埋、长久忽视的一部分，如今却悉心被保存了起来。

威尔转身面向另一边坐在高背椅上的玛丽。她的神情愉快，脸上布满皱纹，闻起来仿佛是褪去的太阳。这是个青春已逝的Beta. 她对着他温暖一笑。“欢迎回家，”她说道，带着一股浓重的法国口音。

她是个寡妇，出生在一个小村里，人生的初始并不可谓顺利。但她的明智与出色的仪态让她有机会嫁出了村子，又最终让她来到了美国。她不太喜欢英语，但说得还不错。她特别喜欢汉尼拔，所以也爱屋及乌地喜欢威尔——汉尼拔真是个绅士呀，简直是小说里才会有的那种举止恰当、贵族气质的Alpha——她也爱着他们的孩子，就像爱着自己的孩子一样。

他点头表示感谢，奇怪地感到被触动了。

——————

午餐并不太正式，让他觉得很舒服。当然，是要不算餐厅那华丽的布置的话。这种随意是他和汉尼拔单独共进的午餐里从来不会有的。有了这些孩子作为缓冲，他们的谈话从伊莉莎贝塔有多讨厌、又有多想停掉钢琴课，又转到她要是春天想去学射箭的话，就不能停掉钢琴课（对，威尔已经注意到这模式了）。米卡吃午饭的时候一直在哼哼，又被一直注意着他的汉尼拔给打断。她的时间肯定能投资到更有意义的事情上去的，伊莉莎贝塔恳求道，遣词用句都特别不符合她那女孩子气的声音。她望向爹地，好寻求帮助。威尔求助地望向汉尼拔，对方则毫不掩饰地深情地回望着他。

威尔喝了口茶，香甜的花瓣让他从迷茫中镇定下来。

桌子那头，他的女儿正撅着嘴，利落地切着面前香脆的烤猪肉——他们今天的午餐是德国风味的，能最简单有效地驱走十一月的寒冷。她优雅地吃着，跟平时那副精力旺盛的野丫头的样子大相径庭。威尔再次被他们的教养震撼。就连米卡也尽量模仿着哥哥姐姐们，除非食物快要掉到地上，否则绝不用手去吃。要是有食物掉到了他的手里，他就会看起来又震惊又伤心，直到汉尼拔帮他清理好、给他的盘子里添上新的肉或者蔬菜，又安慰他几句。

“午餐如何？*2”玛丽问道。

接下来托马斯和玛丽连珠炮似的聊起了天，用的全是法语，威尔几乎没怎么听懂。伊莉莎贝塔似乎很感兴趣，但只是小心地说了几句法语，感谢爸爸做的午餐，因为午餐真的很美味，而且没人再能做出跟爸爸做的一样美味的烤猪肉了。眼前的这一切……

威尔无言以对。

这简直就是那种纸页光洁的杂志里才会出现的画面。他感觉自己就好像是被邀请来做客的可怜兮兮的表兄弟，不敢告诉他们自己根本不知道是该留着餐具准备吃下一道菜，还是等着他们来收盘子。可根本没人表现出哪怕丝毫的在意。在他差点撞到自己那杯水时，汉尼拔立刻帮他扶正。他把烤猪肉切得一团糟时，米卡和伊丽莎白也只是咯咯笑了起来（哦爹地，你总是这样），轻易地将他迎入了他们的世界。他们都很自信，对自己的位置充满安全感，因为他们知道自己都是被爱着的。就算威尔现在不知道这一点，他们也会提醒他，因为他们把自己曾收到的爱都送还到了他的身上。

这让他无比开心。眼前的一切几乎美好得不像真的，威尔颤抖着、恐惧着让自己沐浴在这美好里。

“哦，我都忘了——爸爸，我今晚能不能去莱利家？”

“你之前可没告诉过我。”

她丝毫没被他皱起的眉头吓退。“她生日礼物收到了冰雪奇缘的DVD, 她父母说她可以请别人一起去看，而且你也知道电影上映的时候我生病了，没法去看。”

“你不能在她下星期过生日派对的时候再去看吗？”

“不行，”她恳求道，“她要在猫咖啡厅办派对来着，爸爸，还记得吗？”

有那么一会儿，餐厅里一片寂静，Alpha父亲和Alpha女儿互相对峙着。但汉尼拔的语调先软了下来，带着些许生气。“我会给她父母打电话的——但是下一次，伊莉，你任何时候出去玩都得提前两天告诉我，特别是在现在你父亲已经回家，我们可能会有别的计划的时候。”

“抱歉，爹地，”她对威尔咕哝道，可达成目的后立马返回去吃甜点的满足样子却显示着她完全不感到抱歉。托马斯似乎很反感她的表现，却又已经习惯了，所以只是露出一份成熟的同情的表情。

不管冰雪奇缘究竟是什么，反正都要比爹地有趣就是了。威尔比起受伤，更觉得不知所措。他意识到他的女儿已经很独立了，虽然她才只是个六岁的Alpha, 却已经不那么需要他的安慰。能看到他回到家来就已经足够，她的爱并不会表现在拥抱或者是一起度过的时光里。但她会毫无保留地与他分享自己，也会凶狠地保护他。

威尔开始吃甜点——樱桃口味的果冻，上边点缀着黑莓。这选择平淡无奇，但令人愉悦地甜美。

“猪肉好吃极了，谢谢你，爸爸，”托马斯安静地说。

Alpha微笑起来。“谢谢你，托马斯。也谢谢你做了甜点。”

“我也帮忙了，”米卡嚷嚷道，就要嘟起嘴来了。

“对，你也帮了忙，”汉尼拔利落地点了点头，“谢谢你，米卡。”

桌上沉寂了两秒，然后威尔才意识到自己也该说点什么。

“很好吃，”他微笑道，把喉咙里的硬块吞咽下去。

两个孩子都开心地笑了起来，尽管托马斯好像想要藏起笑容，赶紧低头吃了一口果冻。威尔感到自己……很重要，被需要，又如此疼痛地、绝望地感到了肩上的责任。他们营养均衡吗，他们睡得怎么样，他们开心吗？米卡快乐地接受了赞扬，继续捣着自己玻璃碗里的果冻，偶尔能吃到满满的一勺。他的嘴和下巴都血淋淋的。

午餐终于结束，餐厅里热闹得很，每个人都随着一首威尔早就忘了的歌曲舞蹈着擦干净桌子、收拾起餐具。他被带到了楼上米卡和小汉尼拔的卧室里。午间时分，小汉尼拔对玩闹并不感兴趣，他过于沉醉于自己Omega父亲的气息里，除了一个劲地汲取更多，并不想做别的；他几分钟就睡着了。失去了玩耍同盟，米卡显得很失望，而且爹地因为抱着睡着的宝宝，也不能动了。但玛丽过来建议说爹地可以给他念故事书的时候，他又宽慰了不少。

他们最终挑了一本书开始读，里面讲的是一只调皮的小黑猫，让自己同时被一条街上的六个人养，这样它就可以吃到六份晚餐了。接着他们又念了另一个故事，讲的是一个男孩探索美丽的花园的故事。那花园是用铅笔画出来的，只有一种色调。中途托马斯进来过一次，带来一壶芳香又温暖的香辛茶。让威尔失望的是，之后他便离开了房间。一阵充满希望的颤音回荡在房间的角落里，那是托马斯回去练起了大提琴。他故意把房间门微微开了一条缝，因为他知道威尔会喜欢那乐声的。米卡为长久缺席父亲的归来感到无比满足，又因为午餐而昏昏欲睡，一会儿便迷失在了丰富的想象力里，仿佛和故事的主人公阿卜杜勒•盖萨兹面对面了一般。

下午过了一半时，汉尼拔进来把空茶壶收走，一边向米卡道歉要借走爹地一会儿了。这只是个微不足道的细节，并不重要的礼节，但威尔觉得米卡从中感受到了被珍惜的感觉。Alpha告诉威尔他待会儿得送伊莉去她下午的约会。这样，他下午就可以去杂货店采购，再顺便看看病人的病历——他在想着晚餐做法式杂鱼汤，对，就是要做成杜塞尔多夫那家小餐馆里的样子。威尔点点头，对这种家庭生活感到很快乐，也很感谢对方的努力（你很快乐，阿拉娜•布鲁姆微笑道。）

在米卡的要求下，他又开始读下一本书。这书有些年头了，因为上面满是记号和泪痕。这书是讲两个好朋友的，一个Omega男孩和一个Beta女孩，他们发现所有的总统都是Alpha, 要不就是男性Beta. 于是他们开始互相帮助，好让对方赢得学校的模拟大选。威尔想为作者热烈鼓掌，可只是把小汉尼拔抱得更紧了一点。他终于慢慢意识到为什么在那么多的Alpha中间，是汉尼拔最终赢得了自己的青睐。

米卡把小小的脑袋搁在威尔的肋骨间，一会儿便睡着了。

威尔闭上眼睛，和他一起陷入梦乡。

-TBC-

*1:原文为"fa-cilities", 米卡还太小有点口齿不清

*2:原文为法语


End file.
